


Yuya no spoliers pls!

by Blubfishblue



Series: Yutagonist group chat [2]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! - All Media Types, Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's, Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga), Yu-Gi-Oh! GX, Yu-Gi-Oh! Zexal
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Group chat, and maybe some day they'll talk about them, arc v manga, chat fic, friendship beyond time and diminsions, manga yuya, these bois got issues, yugioh bonds beyond time
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 10:06:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 634
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19850914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blubfishblue/pseuds/Blubfishblue
Summary: Since Yuya exists outside of time and space, he can view all of time and space, the past, present and future.  He can watch his friends entire lives, and in most cases, spoilers on your own life are unwelcome.





	Yuya no spoliers pls!

**Author's Note:**

> its more group chat babey! same continuity as my other chat-fic i guess

**Yuya:** so you know how i'm watching all of you as you guys like progress through your timelines?

**Yuya:** i don't mean to give you spoliers on ur life

**Yusei:** please don't

**Yusei:** telling us what happens could mess with the timeline

**Yuya:** but like

**Yuya:** ur gonna like it yusei

**Judai:** wait

**Judai:** ur watching us???

**Yuya:** ya, ive seen everything you have done so far in ur life

**Yugi:** everything???

**Yuya:** i mean i looked a way when you guys went to the bathroom, and i skipped the parts when u were asleep

**Yuya:** but for the most part yeah everything

**Judai:** so you know everything about all the shit that i did?

**Yuya:** dont blame urself for what happen judai

**Yugi:** what he do?

**Judai:** pls don't tell them

**Yuya:** dont worry

**Yuya:** i wont spill all ur deepest secrets

**Yuya:** or all the traumatizing things you guys went through

**Yuya:** also speaking of trauma, we should be checking in on yusaku more often

**Yuya:** he is not ok

**Yuya:** honestly most of you arnt ok

**Yuya:** and thats coming from a guy who exists outside of existance and the only contact with other people is a fucking group chat

**Yugi:** do you think we should all share more often?

**Yusei:** it couldn't hurt

**Yusei:** but if it’s something i'm not telling my therapist it’s something i’m not telling you

**Yuya:** judai, have you considered a therapist?

**Yuya:** it would help

**Judai:** ...

**Judai:** i didnt come here to be criticised

**Yugi:** this isnt criticism

**Yugi:** this is your friends trying to help you

**Yuya:** judai, all of us, excluding yuma, have all seen some fucked up shit, we’ve all been through some weird things

**Yuya:** and yuma is about to go through the large pile of bullshit fate has in store for him

**Yugi:** judai, we can all help you with what ever you have haunting you

**Yugi:** but only if you tell us

**Yugi:** we just want to help you

**Yusei:** we can all share things first if you would like

**Yuya:** we could

**Yuya:** however

**Yuya:** not right now

**Yuya:** yusei, go look outside rn

**Yusei:** holy shit

**Yusei:** oh fuck, guys i gotta go

**Yuya:** this is what i was warning you about

**Yuya:** judai, where are you rn

**Judai:** venice why?

**Yuya:** be careful

**Yuya:** shits about to go down

**Judai:** what?

**Judai:** holy shit that building just exploded

**Yuya:** yugi be careful

**Yuya:** yusei and judai are gonna travel back in time and u 3 are gonna meet up

**Yuya:** be prepared to duel for ur life

**Yuya:** also for the timeline, but i can fix that

**Yugi:** okay, are you gonna be meeting up with us too?

**Yuya:** no

**Yuya:** wait i could

**Yuya:** that guy is about to fuck up time so bad it wouldnt matter if i came as well

**Yuya:** yeah ill be there

...yugioh bonds beyond time happens but Yuya is there now...

**Yuma:** what happened while i was asleep??

**Yuma:** judai a building exploded?!?!?

**Yuma:** you guys are time traveling???

**Yuya:** yeah, lol

**Yugi:** it was a good time

**Judai:** you should have came yuma

**Yusei:** this was not an event that was pleasant to be invited to. I had to watch my world crumble to pieces.

**Judai:** and venice got fucked over too.

**Yugi:** but whats important is that everyone is fine.

**Yuya:** and were all better friends now.

**Yuya:** nothing like some world destroying events to pull a group of friends closer together!

**Yuma:** what the fuck happend guys!?!?

**Judai:** omg u swore

**Yuya:** yuma ur baby, you can't swear

**Yusei:** you really shouldn't swear so young Yuma

**Yuma:** you guys are all assholes

**Yuya:** =(

**Judai:** :(

**Yugi:** dont be mean yuma, we tease u cause we love u

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading it! like a like and a comment, i wrote a shitty bit of actual story for bbb with yuya, but i really suck at actual writing so it will remain unpublished.


End file.
